Ranma's cousin
by terminatorluvr
Summary: Ranma's cousin Ichigo Momomiya and her mother Sakura come to stay at the Tendou for the year but the friendliness between Ranma and Ichigo makes Akane jealous and soon Ranma finds himself face to face with Ichigo's pissed off Fiance who hates rivals. RanmaxAkane, IchigoxKisshu, Ichigo vs Akane, Ranma vs Kisshu


Ranma was busy training but his mind was elsewhere as he was thinking about his cousin from his past that he used to play with before he went on his journey and was separated from his mother to become a man among men.

_**Flashback**_

_Ranma is playing in the garden with a red ball while Nodoka and Genma watch peacefully from the porch while drinking tea and eating Onigiri._

"_I'm gonna catch you Ichigo" Ranma cried happily chasing the giggling young redhead with 2 bunches and big brown eyes. Suddenly Ichigo tripped over and fell into the mud then began crying but Ranma pulled her up and wiped her down._

_Ichigo was crying a lot "Waaah that hurt" she sobbed and Ranma patted her tears and she stopped to look at him but tears still rolled down her cheeks. "Ranma what are you doing you'll get dirty" she sniffed but Ranma merely smiled at her._

"_What do you mean silly I'll always be here for you no matter what that's what family is for" Ranma says kindly and then Ichigo clings to him crying and he strokes her hair gently._

_**Now**_

"Hey Ranma Kasumi says breakfast is ready you coming" Akane says walking into the Dojo. At first Ranma didn't answer him so she walked up to him and bonked him on the head firmly but not too hard so he would pay attention.

Ranma turned to look at her "Huh did you say something Akane?" Ranma said looking dazed and rather out of it. He rubbed his eyes exhausted "how come I remembered that from back then the last time I had that dream was when I was 12" Ranma thought.

Akane looked concerned as Ranma hardly ever daydreamed "Ranma are you sure your ok you're not sick or anything?" Akane asked worriedly walking up to him and feeling him temperature.

Ranma shook his head and patted Akane's head making her blush "geez Akane don't worry now let's get some grub eh?" Ranma said cheerfully running towards the house.

_**At breakfast**_

Ranma was still spaced out while eating and it was concerning Genma, Suon, and Nabiki and Kasumi aswell as Akane now. P-chan however didn't seem to be fazed and was just relieved Ranma wasn't bothering him like he usually would but was upset when Akane put him down.

"Ranma maybe I should take you to Doctor Tofu you seem really distant and you've hardly touched your food" Akane said kindly but Ranma shook his head.

"No I'm not sick I just had a flashback about a girl who I left behind when I started to train to become a man among men and I made a promise to her" Ranma said fondly with a kind smile on his face and he began to daydream about Ichigo again.

_**At school**_

Akane is worried about who the person is that Ranma left behind and what the promise was "Maybe she's a fiancé and he promised to marry her like he did Ukyo Damnit" Akane thought nervously.

"Um Akane is everything ok?" Mai asked worriedly. Mai Akatsuki was Akane's school friend whom she had known since 1st grade she was very pretty and also admired Ranma but was very understanding that he was Akane's Fiancé. She was however undeniably cute and was admired by several boys in the class especially Kuno and Hikaru Gosunkugi.

Mai Akatsuki had Blonde hair to her elbows that was wavy and she tied a red bow in the middle to keep it out of her face. She had big brown eyes that made any guys heart melt before they had a chance to speak. But what made Akane sort of self conscious was her huge breasts Mai was a size 35 F. "No it's nothing Mai it's just Ranma has been thinking about this girl a lot and I have no idea who she is its starting to really piss me off and Genma seems to know something but he won't spill either" Akane grumbles crossly.

"Y'know Akane whether I tell you or not it's none of your damn business anyway is it I mean this girl was someone I knew not you" Ranma said irritably making Akane upset but Mai also had to agree with Ranma slightly as it was up to Ranma.

_**That evening**_

Ranma and Akane entered the house wearily and they were welcomed by Nodoka who was very pleased to see them but mostly Ranma. "Hi mum why are you here is Pop is some sort of trouble again?" Ranma asked worriedly but mostly irritable.

"Hello Ranma dear and Akane you look well" Nodoka said kindly a warm smile on her face "No worries Ranma your father isn't in trouble but we have guests who are eager to see you" Nodoka said leading him into the living room and Akane followed anxiously.

"Um Auntie Nodoka is this guest a woman?" Akane asked worriedly trying to keep up.

"Yes in fact two women their good friends of our but also family but that's all I can say until you meet them" Nodoka said sweetly making Akane more curious.

A red haired girl with her hair tied in 2 bunches with red bows was sitting at the living room table. She was wearing a white blouse with a laced collar with a yellow sweater on top then around her waist was a black mini skirt that ended under butt. She had big brown eyes that shone with love and compassion.

Next to her was a woman who looked identical to her daughter except in her mid thirties and she was exceptionally beautiful. She had red hair that ended under her ears and big brown eyes like her daughter. She was wearing a cream coloured long sleeved blouse and brown trousers that ended at her ankles and on her feet were brown pumps with heels.

"Um dad who are these two women and how do Ranma and Mr. Saotome know them?" Akane asked crossly. She was suspicious at how well Ranma knew these two people and was even more pissed off that they were so cute.

"Sorry this is my cue" Genma chuckled awkwardly "This is Nodoka's sister Sakura Momomiya and thus my sister in law" Genma began.

"It's very nice to meet you all Ranma you look well how has your training been?" Sakura asked politely. She too was very beautiful but unlike Nodoka her husband had died of an illness when Ichigo had started pre-school.

"I'm doing great Aunt Sakura you look well" Ranma said politely and gave her a kind hug to show affection to which Akane did not get angry as she was his family and thus it was ok.

"So who's the cutie with bunches then?" Nabiki asked curiously eating a bag of crisps. Although she was fully aware of the fact that this newcomer was most likely Ranma's relative she couldn't resist teasing the hell out of Akane.

"*ahem* this is Ichigo, Sakura's daughter she is Ranma's cousin and me and Nodoka's niece but also the heir to her family's school of martial arts" Genma continued.

Akane was stunned to hear that Ranma's cousin was also a martial artist and began to worry that he would forget about her and spend more time with Ichigo now that they had been reunited. "Hi my name is Akane I'm Ranma's Fiancé how do you do?" Akane said firmly yet politely while clinging to Ranma's arm tightly to make her position known so Ichigo wouldn't try anything.

However unlike what Akane had expected Ichigo merely smiled and said "Nice to meet you Akane, my Ranma you sure have a pretty Fiancé" Ichigo said politely with a dazzling smile.


End file.
